


Bad man's clan

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Choking, Corruption, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Name-Calling, Pet Play, Power Dynamics, Reader is not familiar with human interaction, These mfs taking advantage of reader's obliviousness, Yandere, have fun with three guys fighting over you in the wrongest way possible, heavy dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after such a long life without actual human interaction in this sordid, filthy, and scummy hell hole. [y/n] starts to live her life as an imperceptible underling of some sketchy crew, determined to only live onward for her own comfort and satisfaction. That's when she meets three men who take advantage of naive, no-name little gangsta like her.No shame, only distorted dignity. You don't care what you've gotten into, you only want someone to take care of you, or treating you the way you want, in order to do that, anything can be an exchange.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Bad man's clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything, how you've met the first man who awakens your inner dirty mind that hasn't been interacted with before, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

After the door your father slammed shut in your face, you started to learn about this world.

And you're only nine.

You have nowhere to go, a little abandoned rat that curled up in the ball of her own comfort. At that point, you learn how the world can be so cruel, even though you're not old enough to feel so neglect and torture. But now you know. This world is a scummy place, for scums to live in. For their own life, they can ditch and throw away anything that keeps them struggle and breathless. To your father, that thing is you.

You feared what might happen after he left, so many worst-case scenarios run wild in your head, vivid like those thriller 2000s films your father forced you to watch with him while he's drunk. Sobbing isn't helping at all, only make your throat dry, thirsty for some water. But you still can't get up, like you're hoping for the cold cement floor to slowly reclaims you. To let you die and rotten away. It's not like you're willing to go on.

It reminds you of such a frightening memory that burned to your heart like visible scars. Your father would be mad at every little noise you made, laughing, crying, singing, all of it. He would kick you in the stomach harsh enough to shut you up for a while, letting you lied on the freezing cement ground then go watching some dramas. Somehow it's not frightening enough to make you cry more, it just tires you out.

For an hour of curling and crying, that bastard comes back.

But _he's not with his own_ , he has _men trailing behind_.

With a yank on your arm, you finally get up, wiping away snot and tears that make your father feels like wants to punch it out for you, replace it with bloody stains, gladly he wouldn't do that. _Not in front of his boss_.

You couldn't recall exactly what happens, but the tallest man among others staring down at you, with pity, or it is just you, then he grabs your tiny little hand from your father, whispering something you can't quite hear correctly. Then you've taken away from your home, from the bastard that you called him dad for almost ten years.

_You left._

It's not like your life would be any better, it just like moving out from one hell to another hell. But to be honest, you like this hell better.

With your father, your emotions aren't valid, they're like a time bomb for you, you can't be sad, be happy, or be anything at all, he'll beat you out of annoyance if he wants to. You can't play, can't live a life like an actual child, he'll look at you like you're some kind of trash, not a human being. Sometimes you didn't even do anything but he has a reason to pick on you. living with him is like a cage with one butcher, and you're meat.

But this life? It's not luxury, that mob boss just really pity you. He took you out just to make you live in a run-down apartment with one maid, she's not very much interactive, but that's even better, she never shows any sign of annoyance while you are laughing or basically being 'loud,' she never beats you up to a pulp, only providing your basic needs and a proper conversation. Other than that, she never talks.

You never really left the room, only staying inside, no matter if it's nighttime or daytime. You just living in there, with only her, old furniture that threatened to broke down every minute, a few books she bought for you, and some rats inside the kitchen which try to get inside your bedroom multiple times. You seldom wish you were outside, but as much as it interested you, it is also scary.

Will they be kind to you? In this world that ruled by blood lust authorities, scattered around with ruthless gangsters, will anyone lend you a helping hand? Will they let you survive even though you're such a naive little mutt?

So you decided to never ask your maid to take you out of this room, instead, continue to live in this lonely life. Maybe it is for the better.

When you've turned eighteen. She's left, and you're handed to that mob boss once again. And now, he's taking care of you, train you, making you one of his kind, but he may forget that for an eighteen-year-old girl, you lacked too much human interaction and the actual life of a teenager. He had quite a hard time making you talk with strangers, or even try to make you pet his cat. Even though you're a quick learner, but the truth about you being the most inexperienced girl in the bunch does not make it even slightly easier.

ฺBut now, here you are, the unrecognizable underling of the sketchy crew.

Today is the day where you have to collect a protection racket at some run-down area that you weren't quite familiar with. You don't know what was your boss thinking, making someone who can easily lose track of time and place like you do something so important. You don't even know how to start a conversation, how well will this go? You weren't even sure anymore. But good for you, your boss assigns the debtor to wait at some storage near the exit, so you don't have to walk around and knock on every door.

When you spot the said storage, you just casually walk inside without any hesitation.

And there stood a man, tall, broad, with a black mask covering the lower half of his face.

With little human interaction and people you meet, you stare at the man in awe. Like some kids who see the brand new toy, they could never touch. You don't know who he is, but your heart is beating so hard that you were afraid he would hear the sound. Other than your dad, your boss, and the resigned maid of yours, you never interact or take a glance at other people before. This is indeed a brand new sensation.

_He would actually talk to you, right?_

_Why when he stares back at you, you feel something hot raging inside?_

_Is it excitement?_

_Or you're just nervous?_

_But it's different, so different, you wonder why_.

"Are you going to just stand there or actually have a conversation with me?" He asks you with a scoff, his voice is low and a little crack, somehow making you feel even more _excited_? You like the way his eyes staring down at you, how his much bigger body towering your smaller one, how his voice shows the slightest annoyance for you to know.

You slowly nodding to him, making his eyebrows raised. Then you slowly muttered. "I'm here to collect the protection racket, I'm from trigger's clan."

"Trigger's clan?... they're sending a meek to deal with this shit now?" He looks away, annoyed, and maybe even surprised when he heard where'd you come from. This man is clearly unamused with your whole existence. "I know that you guys can be a little... out of your mind sometimes, but I never know that they would actually bold enough to send some inexperienced to me."

He sure talks a lot for someone who looks so serene.

The man taps hit feet, just to make some impact to drain away his smoldering anger. You watching his posture while unintentionally put your lips in a thin line. looking at his hand that wanders its way down in his pocket, that's the moment when you note down how big his hand looks. the heavy, hot feelings started to stirring once again. Your cheeks burning red without you knowing, and such a shame that he notice that before you even do.

"Quit staring at me weird, _freak_."

The name he called makes you shivered from the previous unknown heat inside. He's so attractive with that posture, asserting frim dominance toward you even though he's distanced himself away. You bite back the pant that you were about to left out and look around. "Please don't mind me. What about the money?"

He narrowed his eyes. But then tilted his head toward the black leather luggage which was placed on the dusty wooden table. You walk toward said luggage then reach out your hand to grab it.

"How about we checking and talking about something first?" He doesn't move from his spot a bit, but he faintly turned his head toward you with a small glance at your frame. You look at him with a dumbfounded expression, not sure what to say. He turned his whole body toward you and step a little closer, then point at your pocket. "Call your boss, I'll have a little chat with him."

You nodded obediently and pull out your phone to call your boss as he says. You can't help but feel a little itchy when he commands you, it's different when your boss does it. He has no fear of hurting your feelings neither does want to comfort you, his straightforwardness making everything inside you burning hot. When he told you to hand him you phone, you do it without a second thought. When he told you to say still, you also do it without any sign of uneasiness. That makes him muse, if his underlings were more like you, he wouldn't be so pissed at everything now and then.

So obedient.

"So, Saitou, I've brought you the monthly protection racket." He held it in his hand while keep staring at you, out of sudden queasiness, you turned your head away, avoiding his gaze that tears through your flesh and bones, even scarier than when you were looking at him. "Yes, I've met her, but I just want to make sure, since you've sent someone that is... inexperienced."

You make yourself small under his stare, you were sure that your boss is telling him something unnecessary.

"Is that so? sucks to be you." He grunted back at the phone, with that noise, it makes you shiver all over your body. If the man was a little closer, you may explode just from hearing him grunting. "You really just want to mess with my head, huh? I'm not going to take any mutt home, especially this mutt."

_He was talking about you?_

_And he called you mutt?_

It makes you feel a little uneasy that he sees you as a mere dog, but somehow... you find an interesting yet strange feeling blooming inside you once again. You just use your foot to play with some rocks that laying around while paying little to no attention when he speaks, still, collecting some important notes mentally.

"Gullible? Easy to treat? Yeah, seems like it." He takes a glance at your features, adding more and more heat to your body. He's the very first person after a long time that actually welcomes and acknowledges your presence, more importantly; he is talking and looking-more like staring at you. No words can describe the gleeful feelings that hop around in your chest, the fact that you've met someone new is such a great start to this hell. "If I'm not satisfied, you're going to regret this, and bet that you will have your mutt return as a corpse the next day."

Then he throws your phone at you. Almost fail to catch it, you fall on your butt, the phone in between your fingers threatened to slip out. The man staring down at you like he always does all this time, studying more about your feature, your facial expression, _you_.

"My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, what's yours? mutt?"

"It's not mutt..." You shake your head right after, then follow with your name. He blinks slowly in acknowledgment and yanks your arm up, making you tense, remember the way your father use to pull you up from the ground. But the flight or fight response is scattered away as you realize how close you are to him. The nice smell caught your attention as you inhaled sharply, he smells like some expensive luxury man that you never dreamt to meet. He knows you're excited and curious, the way your eyes beam up with enthusiasm says everything.

Your boss owns him for _having him in charge of you for a day_. But he won't tell a soul that the debt he's going to collect doesn't mean much to the girl in front of him, not at all.

"Saitou is busy, he won't be in charge of you today." Sakusa simply informs you as he drags you out of the dusty storage he been longing to get out. You stumbly following his guidance and speed, worrying that he'll rip your arm off in the process. "You should be grateful, I'm not up to anyone's errand. Good thing me and Saitou are on good terms. That's why I agree to take care of you. Understood, mutt?"

"Okay, but I'm not a mutt." You respond to him.

"If I say that you're a mutt, then you are. Good mutt doesn't talk back, okay?" His grip tightens a little, making you feel more of his hand's texture on your skin, a little rough, warm, and definitely big. 

"Okay." You unintentionally comply with a smile, you don't even aware that you were smiling all the way long. After a few minutes of trailing behind him, you spot the matted black car that parks beside the rundown bus stop, you assumed that it is his.

Sakusa unlocks the car and shoves you inside the front passenger's seat and slams the door shut. You wait quietly as he enters the car a second after. Your gaze wanders everywhere inside, his car is tidy, shiny, and super clean, not to mention that his car also smells like him, the things someone possesses also show their identity too, isn't it? You wonder if Sakusa notices about the second-hand suit you are wearing right now, the buttermilk shirt that was once white, and the cheap discounted phone you own, he'll know that you're such an unimportant one, using shittiest stuff ever. But who knows, maybe he already does, that's why he calls you mutt.

"How did Saitou raised you?" Sakusa asks, doesn't even spare a glance at you, of course, he's driving right now. You shake your head in response and say; "He isn't the one that raised me."

"Hm?" You shivered as his voice soothing through your ears. The car is small enough to make you feel like he's so close to you, close enough to make you blush from his alluring voice. "What do you mean he didn't raise you? Isn't Saitou your godfather?"

"He is, but still, he didn't raise me." You answer while looking at his side profile, you wonder how much of a great family he grows in to have such a beauty. "He sent a maid to take care of me."

"No one else?"

"No one else. After I turned eighteen, she left, then Saitou is in charge of me." You simply explained the long lonely life of yours within a sentence. Sakusa let out a small 'ah' in form of acknowledgment. He now understands the way you interact with him now, you never grow close to anyone for eighteen years, which makes you feel like he is a mythical creature you never met before, even though he's just a mere stranger and nothing more.

That's why Saitou states that you're so easy to trick? That's why he lets Sakusa take care of you and protect you while he can't? The protection racket collecting is just a stratagem of that old man. "We're going to a restaurant first, then we can go back to my place, Saitou will take you home after midnight if there's nothing wrong. Understood?"

"Yes." You nod, then looking through the window, the scenery that changing as the car move always makes you excited. Your father never take you out from that scummy place, so when Saitou first take you for a ride, you can't repress how much it amazed you, it shouldn't be a new thing for a nine-year-old, nor it should make her feel so brand new, but it was, and the amazement still goes on even though he always drive for you, like, all the time.

"Great, now, how depth do you aware of all shit you're in? How to trade, all the gang's relationship, the hierarchy, and all of that kinda stuff?"

"I know the hierarchy and the gang's relationship. But I don't really get the financial stuff." 

"How did you survive until this age?..." Even though he doesn't look at you, but he seems a little taken off.

"Does money really matter for someone like me though?"

"Of course, how will Saitou buy you stuff if he doesn't spend money?"

Your mouth gape open, the sudden realization hits you like a truck. "Oh, right, that makes sense. Still, it's not mine tho." with a small awkward laugh, you take a glance at Sakusa, noticing a faint smile on his lips, but once he realizes that _how much you love to stare_ , the man's expression gone blank again. 

"Saitou inform me how you're really _gullible_ ," he comments with a monotone voice, you don't find it offensive at all with that, knowing that how much Saitou can be such an indiscreet old guy. "For someone that's learning how sketchy stuff works really fast, you're easy to lead by the nose. But hearing that you only grow up with one maid, it isn't so surprising anymore."

"Saitou always call me gullible." You mumble.

"Definitely." Sakusa hits the brake, red light reflects on the road. "Last month I heard that there was a girl that will do anything to get ten bucks wandered around the town. And there was a cheap second-hand suit for sale, that cost only ten... I guess it's you."

You blink at him then look back at your suit.

Well, yeah, of course, that was you. If you recall correctly, Saitou pushes you to work and get some money yourself, buy a nice suit, and really being one of his underlings. You never work before, you are exceptionally impractical, that's why you start running random errands for the workers, some housewives, and people that just happen to pass by. And the errands you did... can be called exactly _anything_ for real.

You may be naive, but not so innocent. You help someone get on the van, blindfolded, and get two bucks, you were aware of what that was, but you didn't say anything. It's a business that only people like Saitou can interfere or prevent, and it's not worth it for sure. And maybe helping a cop patrol to see if there's anyone selling drugs without paying any extra fee for them to ignore. But to be honest, anyone can tell you to do anything just in order to get some money to buy a suit as your godfather said.

"Yes, that's me."

"Right. For a mutt, you quite a troublemaker yourself." Sakusa scoffs, pedaling, thinking back to that day when he found out that one of his underlings was captured by a cop because he was selling drugs in the area he shouldn't. The eyes he once said was everywhere is nowhere to be found, it'll be better if that fool was caught red-handed by Sakusa instead of these stinky cops. It's not worth trying to take that bastard out of jail, so he has to let go, along with a shaking of his power.

Later, he knew who that whippersnapper was, only if there weren't any man interfere and help the cops, he wouldn't fall into such an embarrassing state for all his enemies to laugh at. _It was Saitou's foster child_ , _you_.

It takes him quite a while at your first encounter to recognize who you are, the thought of his throne unsteady because of one mutt making him want to make you dead at the spot.

"Was I... causing you trouble?"

Your meeking voice snaps him back to reality. Sakusa once again takes a glance at your much smaller body. You look at him with such an oblivious face, he wants to wipe it off so much just to boost his ego, destroy that obliviousness to a scrap, making you feel sorry for daring to pick on the wrong person. It doesn't matter that Saitou makes it up to him already, but the culprit is here, right beside him.

"Yes, that's why you're a mutt," Sakusa states, suddenly, he pulled over the car, in the middle of nowhere, making you feel a bit uneasy. But with a full look he gives, you feel like you're weak on the knees. "Do you want to make it up for me? Mutt?"

You don't even fully aware of what you've done, but the way he's looking down at you, making you feel like the heat from before starts to stir again. You just never met someone like him before, someone around your age, someone that's so attractive, someone that staring down at you like he's superior. "Of course, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." 

Without a warning, Sakusa grabs your necktie and casually pull it off of your neck. He folds it into a roll and easily shoves it inside your mouth, he's sure that you're not used to doing this kind of stuff, but it's because you're quite willing yourself already. That fact makes him want to keep you around longer, _not just for a day_ , but he's looking forward to _everything you'll agree to do with him_. "Strip."

Your doe eyes widen a little, but you just stay still, causing Sakusa to click his tongue. "I don't want a mutt that saying no, much less with a disobedient one."

Only a few seconds after he finished his sentence, your hands wander their way to pull off your suit and pants. He studies your curve that was hidden away by the oversized suit you wore just now, he sucks a deep breath as you start to unbutton your shirt, revealing matching underwear that hugging to your figure tightly. with a little hesitation, you stop your finger that lingers under the bra strap. You were a little unsure, he didn't tell you to stop, but still...

For someone who's so prudent, Sakusa impatiently rips your bra off of you, the cold air touch your breast as you hitch a little. You just... never feel so bare in front of anyone before. When Sakusa's calloused hand touch the band of your panty, you move your leg up just to be easier for him to take off.

The next thing you knew, you are completely bare, with Sakusa's body dangerously close to yours.

His warm "Have you ever been touched before?"

You put your lips on a thin line, shaking your head.

"Silly me," he says before adjusting your posture, making you lie down on your back. Your doe eyes meet his darker ones, they study one another before his hand drags up from your leg to your reddened cheek. That's when you've fully realized that you're underneath him, the man who just met about fifteen minutes ago, naked and gagged. Such a vulnerable sight to see. His long fingers caress your cheek softly, surprisingly endearing to you. "Listen closely, mutt. Don't you easily trust anyone, especially when they told you to do something like this. They might call you an _easy whore_ out of it. Understood? They'll throw you away like a piece of trash. Good thing it is me before you right now."

You shyly nod, letting your body relax on the shiny leather seat that got put back a few seconds ago. Sakusa scoff at how much you're so trusting, maybe because you know how much his gang and yours hold an important bond, he won't dare to hurt his allies' foster child for sure. Perhaps you're not that stupid to begin with, just a little spontaneous trait you own.

Sakusa hooks his arm under your waist and lifts you up, making you drift a little closer to him. The strange sensation rush over your bare body as his touch attach to your skin, queerly warm and exciting. He kisses on the crook of your neck gently, making you tense up at the agitation you sense, dragging along to your collarbone and he takes a bite, making you whimper embarrassingly. 

The heat inside you starts to explode through every fiber of your being, so this is what's going on? Since the first time, you saw his face, the excitement that stirs inside you just now stands for this time all along. It's for him and his calloused touch for sure. 

You bite onto your necktie hard as he rubs delicately on your fold, unexpectedly, sakusa let out a small, surprising laugh. His fingers drag through your slit, then bring his hand close to your face. "How are you this wet? Color me surprise."

But it's not a surprise to you, at all. You knew that you feel strangely warm between your legs for ten minutes now, it's definitely relevant to this situation. the taller man lowers his eyes level to your warm fold, smirk painting his lips. You stiff in your place, feeling eager to his touch, it's so warm, so soothing, the cold hair that has been playing with your body does nothing compare to him now.

sakusa enters his finger inside your cunt, you gasp, almost let go of the fabric you've been gagging on, his finger is bigger than yours, and you're intoxicated by that fact. You once or maybe twice try to insert your finger like he does in the past due to your unknown desire, it's different, way different than you could ever imagine.

Then he inserts another one, feeling more of your walls that clamp around his fingers, his thumb caress teasingly on your clit, making your whole body jerk up. Drooled, you attempt to pants through your necktie as your eyes start to trim with beads of tear, it feels so good, you don't want him to stop doing this any time soon.

"you feeling good, huh?" he laughs, almost mockingly at you. He adores the way your tears are threatened to stream down your flushed cheeks, you looking at him with such a vulnerable gaze, like a little lamb looking at a wolf. He leans down and gives you a kiss on your lips, ignoring the drool that falls down to your chin. You taste sweet, delectable enough for someone who probably uses shitty products.

He then kisses your collar bone, dragging his soft lips lower and lower to meet your slick cunt. Without any warning, his tongue drag through your folds as he starts pumping his finger inside you. The way his wet tongue lick onto your clit makes you see stars, while his fingers hitting the deepest, rightest spot over and over again. You love this, you find this experience more like a dream than it could be real.

You feel something is up inside your stomach. you can't help but being loud through your gag every time his fingers curl, bottoming you out. thanks to Saitou that makes you meet him this day, you've never felt so valid like this before, you want to thank everything that leads you to him, really, and you will do anything just to feel like this over and over again.

The knot that has been building inside you just unravel, your body tensed upward as you scream out, mouth agape, making a fold of fabric falling from your mouth. Sakusa can feel your wall pulsate around his fingers as you riding down from your high, panting, lying on the seat.

Sakusa slowly pulling out, then drag his tongue to lick his fingers clean, and most importantly, he can get more taste of you.

"We'll get some udon, how do you feel about it?" The man asks as he starts the engine.

"... _nice_..." you mumble as you curl on the seat, back facing him.

He takes a glance at you "How about you dress up?"

"It's all _wreccked_." the voice you let out can compare to a slur. He notes that you're someone who gets all lazy and sleepy just from one orgasm. sakusa reach behind the back seat and throw a huge, black fabric over your naked body.

"wear it."

"Hmm? a dress?" you grab the black thing you assume as a dress and throw your hands up to unfold the fabric, and indeed, it's a black off-the-shoulder short dress, you wonder why he has it. "whose is this?"

He side-eye you, then continues to focus on the road, as stoic as ever. As if the topic is not important to him at all. "no one, it was a gift for Saitou's wife, but not anymore."

You raised your eyebrows and shrug it off. Your finger tracing the fabric as you admire the cutting, it must be really expensive. This is the nicest gift someone ever hand it to you, even though it was meant to be other's. "Is it okay if I wear it?"

"Yes, now wear it before you get cold. _I won't take care of a sick mutt, remember that_."

* * *

When you arrive at a Japanese restaurant called Origiri Miya that doesn't sell only the onigiri, sakusa takes you to the table that reserved just for him. And your eyes widen at what you see, the plates of several types of food placed all over the table, both wakashi and main meal. You trail after sakusa with stomach growling, planning to eat almost everything you see.

the smell of udon in front of you almost makes you drool, you lick your lips as you try to hold the chopsticks, but you make it fall down so many times. Sakusa is annoyed and yet worry about your antics, no sane people would make the same mistake over and over again, aren't they?. "What's wrong? You don't know how to hold chopsticks?"

you shake your head and send him puppy eyes."No, I know how to do it, but I feel an itch on my fingers." 

"An itch?" sakusa raised his eyebrows in disbelief, ignoring those sad kicked puppy look on your face. "how did you get it- no, when?"

"I'm not sure about that, I feel it just now." you throw your hands up for him to see a little shaking.

He sighs, feeling unbelievable, he just states to you before he arrived here that he won't take care of such a careless mutt. And here you are, feeling 'itch' on your fingers."Can you eat by yourself?"

"I can-" you silent for a second and shake your head. "-'t, I can't, sir."

His gaze bore into yours, then he taps his foot. "Get down on your knees beside me, I'll feed you."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I write this because of only one scene, the restaurant scene, lmao. I just want sakusa to treat me like a dog and feed me his udon 🙌
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter <3 Luv u


End file.
